The French Mistake x Destiel
by SuperWhoLockedHobbitofCamelot
Summary: An AU to the episode called "The French Mistake" in Season 6. What happens when Sam and Dean a suddenly lost in a world where monsters aren't real..where their lives are just a televison show and Dean is married to an incredibly handsome man named Misha who looks EXACTLY like Castiel? Just my twist on the episode..CUTE DESTIEL SHIT, POSSIBLE SEXY TIMES IN LATER CHAPTERS! WOOP!
1. Chapter 1

**I obviously dont own Superntaural or any of the incredibly sexy characters in it.. :(  
****BUT**** I hope you enjoy the story anyway and leave reviews and shit so I feel loved and keep on writing..AW YEAH!**

"So where bout's do you want me to drop you off?" asked their so-called personal driver.

The boys had been sent to an alternate reality by Balthazar, a reality where their entire lives was just a television show; a crappy one at that.

"Jared?" The driver spoke up again.

Sam looked at Dean wide eyed. Dean shrugged and shook his head.

"Ah. I'll just go home with J-Je-"

"Jensen." Dean muttered.

"With Jensen, yeah."

"Since when are you guys talking?" The nosey driver enquired.

"Ugh, you know what Clint-" Sam began.

"-Cliff" The driver corrected.

"Right, yeah o-of course, Cliff, anyway I think we're going to go back to J-Jensen's place and, uh.." Sam looked over at Dean once more, mouthing 'help!?'

"To work on our acting, for our characters, on the…show" Dean tried to mutter confidently.

Cliff just looked at them through the reflection of the front mirror, shaking his head.

"Alright, whatever"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys stepped through the doors and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The house was massive, if you could even call it a house, because castle would be a much better description.

The walls were covered with amazing (and expensive) paintings by numerous artists, the kitchen was massive and the freezer was stocked, the doors could only just shut, because it was filled with pie. Lots and lots of pie.

"Dude, I am in heaven!" Dean laughed pulling as many pies as he could out from the freezer and throwing them into the oven.

"Dean, you have a gigantic pool out here, it has disco lights in it and a freakin' fountain" Sam laughed as he peaked out through the curtains at the back garden.

"I love you Jensen Ackles!" Dean laughed before squirting canned whipped cream into his mouth.

Suddenly someone walked into the kitchen, throwing down arms full of groceries onto the kitchen bench and huffing slightly.

"How many times have I told you not to eat the cream straight from the can? It's bad for you Jensen."

"Cas?" Dean asked an eyebrow raised, mouth still filled with cream.

"Very funny, I thought we only used those names on set and in bed?" Cas smirked, as he began putting the groceries away.

Dean's eyes widened in alarm; what the hell did he just say?

Before Dean could question what the hell was going on further, Sam wandered into the room.

"Dude, you have a rock climbing wall upsta-Is that…Cas?" Sam stopped in his tracks his eyes fixed on Castiel putting the shopping away, wearing a normal pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with a red and black checked shirt over the top; No trench coat in sight.

"Oh lord, what is the moose doing here? It's Misha, Jared, M-I-S-H-A!" Misha rolled his eyes at Sam and walked over to Dean.

"What is he doing here?" Misha asked in a hushed voice.

Dean couldn't even think, what…was he and Cas…Were they…What.

Sam looked around the room and spotted a framed photograph of Dean and Cas, holding hands, wearing matching suits, smiling like it was the greatest day of their lives; and it all clicked.

"Dean, you're married too fake Cas!" Sam whispered; quite amused by the dumb struck look on Deans face.

"MISHA, and yeah, we've been married for two years now, I thought you would have known that by now, or were you too busy playing with your hair to notice?" Misha questioned sarcastically, head tipped to the side in a signature 'confused Cas' look.

"I-ugh-I" Sam stuttered.

"Anyway, I suppose you're here to run lines, I'm not on for another few episodes, so I'm going out!" Misha smiled up at Jensen, grabbing onto the bottom of Deans jacket and pulling at it flirtatiously "-unless you wanted to come with me?"

Sam looked at Dean, Dean back at Sam, Dean back to Ca-Misha.

"Uhm. No thanks, not-not tonight, these lines are kinda important so-uh-yeah." Dean spluttered.

Misha's heart sunk into the pit of his stomach. He let go of Dean's jacket, and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry" Dean added; feeling awful.

"No, yeah, it's fine, I was just going to go to a meet and greet thing anyway, Misha's minions you know. Woo. Right, I'm just gonna go." Misha snatched his car keys from the kitchen bench and stormed out of the room, the front door slamming shut a few moments later.

"Yeesh. You've pissed your husband off" Sam turned to Dean, who was still mulling over everything in his mind.

"Anyway, I suppose we should start shopping for the stuff we need to get out of here" Sam stated, grabbing a laptop he'd found in the lounge room and tucking it under his arm, hoping Dean would stop freaking out for a moment and try to get back to the real problem at hand.

"Yeah, yeah..sure, let's do that" Dean finally responded.


	2. Chapter 2

'That took a lot longer than first intended.' Sam yawned; stretching, '-I'm gonna take a nap'

Dean was sat at a poker table, the laptop shut in front of him, rubbing his hands together and staring down at them, obviously something was on his mind.

'Hey Dean, are you alright?' Sam asked from the couch in which he was about to start napping on.

"I really hurt him, like, I know I'm not really married to him and everything, but maybe this place is real for him and I obviously love him here, I can't just break the guy's heart like that and not worry about it" Dean muttered.

"Well," Sam wasn't expecting that, "Maybe apologize in the morning or something." Sam lay down on the couch; shutting his eyes for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess but what if we never get out of here? We're married here Sam, I couldn't just-Could you even imagine what it would be like for him, one day you wake up and the person you married doesn't…he doesn't…well, I could make it work…not that Cas-Misha isn't handsome or anything, but…I ugh…let's just ignore everything I just sai-" Dean's rambling was interrupted by a long, loud snore from Sam, who had drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Good talk Sammy" Dean rolled his eyes, taking a swig from his beer and rubbing at his forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours Misha returned home, his eyes were puffy and red; he'd been crying. It was 3am, and Misha thought Jensen would have been asleep by now, but to his surprise he walked into their bedroom and found him sitting on the bed; beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other.

As soon as Misha walked in, Dean switched the TV off and stood up, placing his beer onto the bedside table. Both men just looked at each other for a moment, before Misha threw his keys onto the bed and headed for the bathroom; not speaking a word to who he thought was his Jensen.

Dean hesitated for a moment, and then followed him in where he found Misha sitting on top of toilet; lid closed and tears streaming from his eyes.

"Hey, Misha please, don't cry" Dean ran over too Misha and knelt down in front of him, once again hesitating before grabbing Misha's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"We never do anything anymore, I ask you to go out and you say no. I ask you if you want me to cook dinner, you say you'd rather take out. I ask you to kiss me, you turn away." Misha whimpered.

"I-Misha, no come on, please" Dean pulled Misha into a tight hug; he had no idea why he was hurting, he knew that this was Jensen's doing not his, but he still felt responsible for this, as though he'd been here for two years pushing Misha away. It hurt him watching Misha cry; he couldn't watch Castiel cry.

Misha hugged back tightly; nuzzling into Deans shoulder; Dean holding Misha closer to him, his hot tears melting through his shirt to pierce his skin.

"This is the closest we've been in months, why does it take me crying for you to notice?" Misha pushed away angrily, remembering that he was supposed to be pissed off at Jensen for hurting him and Dean couldn't blame him; Jensen seemed like a massive dick.

Dean looked up at Misha; his blue eyes sparkled through the tears, he looked so tired, far more tired than Castiel usually did. He had been hurting for a long time, hoping that Jensen would come back to him, that work was just stressing him out, but no, Jensen kept pushing Misha further and further away and he had had enough; Misha couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted Jensen to tell him that he loved him again, that he had never stopped loving him and that he always would.

Dean felt his pain, the pain he knew too well; loving someone and not knowing whether they loved you back and seeing that pain, all that heartache spread across Misha's face, the face he shared with Castiel, the one Dean had always loved; Dean couldn't handle it. He knew how it hurt, like someone was constantly trying to rip open your chest with their bare hands. Like something was always trying to escape, but could never quite make it out.

"I'm sorry Misha, I'm so sorry" Dean croaked, as tears began to sting in his eyes.

Misha looked down at Dean, waiting for more.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, I would never hurt you on purpose, a-and now that I know that I have, I don't think I could ever forgive myself. I'm an idiot, a massive dick, but I promise, I will never hurt you again. Never." The tears fell from Dean's eyes and began running down over his cheekbones, where the journey to his chin was cut short by Misha's soft hand cupping his face; his thumb rubbing away the tears.

Dean leaned into the touch, never wanting to forget the sensation of love, of comfort; he'd never felt anything like it before.

"That's all I needed to hear" Misha whispered, smiling down at Dean, running his fingers through his hair.

Dean just stared up at Misha, but all he could see was Castiel, this was the way he wanted Cas to look at him all the time, instead of arguing, it's all they ever seemed to do was fight and argue when all Dean wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and tell him the truth; how he really felt.

"I love you." Misha whispered.

Dean's mind was racing, and he didn't know what he was saying but, "I love you too."

Misha's mouth crashed against Dean's, trying so hard to let him know how much he had missed him; missed Jensen.

And Dean, stupid, stupid Dean kissed him back even harder, letting him know how much he loved him; how much he loved Castiel.

They pulled apart to breathe before Misha began kissing along Dean's jaw line and then began sucking and biting at his neck; Dean growled at the sensation and began sneaking his hands under Misha's shirt and up his back.

Misha latched himself onto Dean's mouth once more, opening his mouth a little to allow Dean to explore his mouth with his tongue. Oh god, he tasted good, so very good. 'Is this what Castiel tastes like, does he taste better?' were the only things that seemed to go through Dean's mind as Misha moaned against him.

Dean wanted more, oh how he wanted more, but he knew it wasn't right, he couldn't take advantage of Misha.

Dean kissed Misha softly and passionately on the lips slowly before pulling away.

"Can we go to bed, I just-I just want to hold you close to me; to feel loved, to feel safe."

Misha smiled up at Dean, sliding fingers in between Deans and squeezing his hand tightly.

"Of course, as long as we can be…us again" Misha whispered, his voice catching in his throat a little.

Dean kissed his forehead softly,

"We will, I promise"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean woke up with his face nuzzled into a mess of thick black hair and before his brain registered or remembered everything that had happened the night before he thought he'd woken up with Castiel wrapped tightly in his arms; his heart sank a little.

Dean slowly and silently picked up his jacket and t-shirt and made for the bedroom door, leaving Misha to sleep on undisturbed; a small smile still painted firmly upon his soft lips.


End file.
